Frostfell Guide
Frostfell is the annual winter holiday live event. It usually runs from mid-December through early-January. Frostfell is planned to run this year. Note that this event must start and end with a server patch, so expect it to start after the downtime in mid-December and end with the downtime in January. Frostfell Wonderland Village In 2006 SOE introduced the Frostfell Wonderland Village. To get there you need to find a magic closet (or wardrobe) in one of the cities. When leaving the village, you can choose any city of your alignment (Exiles can only return to Haven) to go to. Within the village players can partake in crafting, receiving presents and many, many quests! There are several services inside the Wonderland Village such as a banker, mender, merchants and a mailbox. Quests These are all the quests available during Frostfell. They are ordered from most recent to oldest introduction to the event. NOTE: In 2013 the quest A Deepice Mystery was introduced. You must complete this quest before you can do several of the older quests! Frostfell Quest Tracker UPDATED for 2013!! With so many quests, we've developed this Frostfell Quest Tracker to help you get all your alts through them. Just click on the links provided OR print the page for a handy tracker. 'Deepice Mystery' NEW in 2013! This quest introduces the altered Frostfell zone and must be done before many previous quests can be started. Speak to Jingle in the Frostfell Wonderland Village. * A Deepice Mystery 'Merry Mischief' Speak to Candice Cheriweth in Frostfell Wonderland Village at: /way 64, -35, -1626 . * Merry Mischief (repeatable once per year) 'Frostfell Decoration Committee' Speak to Sogs Frostfoot in Frostfell Wonderland Village at: /way 198, -36, -1316 . These are crafting quests. * Frostfell Decoration Committee: Permafrost! (repeatable once per day) 'Frostfell Candy Grab' The original Grab 'n Tag game has been discontinued, but players can play a candy grab game out in Antonica and Commonlands! *Frostfell Candy Grab: Antonica (repeatable) *Frostfell Candy Grab: Commonlands (repeatable) 'The Giftgiver's Dilemma' # The Giftgiver's Dilemma (repeatable once per year) #* Gnopp's One Stop Shop (repeatable once per year) # Raiding the Gifty Storehouse (repeatable every 18 hours) Need even more Frozen Tokens of E'ci? Players with extra gifts from the Gigglegibber Gifty Storehouse can visit Gixen in the Enchanted Lands to exchange their "gifties" for more tokens. 'The Icy Keep' ]]Quests and chest drops in the Icy Keep will reward you with Frozen Tokens of E'ci, which can be used to buy gear from Gerbi Frostfoot /way 177, -36, -1312 . See ZAMs Frostfell Token Rewards Guide for a thorough listing of these items. #Mission Improbable... (Heroic, non-repeatable) #It's Time to Sleigh the Dragon! (Heroic, non-repeatable) #Covering Your Snow Tracks! (Heroic, repeatable) #An Exalting Experience! (Heroic, repeatable once per year) 'Decoration Additions' Each of the quests below gives you a Frostfell tree. Most cities reward a Frosted Frostfell Tree|Frosted Tree while Freeport and Neriak reward a Dead Frostfell Tree|Dead Tree. You can do each quest one time, provided you can run around without getting killed. Each quest is non-repeatable. See the table below for where to begin these quests in each city. 'Lost Frostfell Gifts' This quest can only be given out by a Volunteer Guide on most servers. Only the Test (and Beta, if it's up) server has an NPC that will begin this quest for it. Keep an eye out on the Guide Events forum on the official SOE boards for where and when this quest is being run on your server! A gigglegibber is looking for adventurers who will help find his lost presents to cheer up his friend, Amree! Players who participate in this timed guide quest will receive the choice between mistletoe and a snow generator. * Lost Frostfell Gifts 'Saving Frostfell' A Frostfell-loving Arasai with the unlikely name of Queen Bunny is very upset about the commercialization of Frostfell! In fact, she is so mad she asks you to destroy the McScroogle Corp.'s factory to stop it! Find her at /way 205, -29, -1371 inside the Frostfell Wonderland Village. * Saving Frostfell (repeatable once per year) 'A Frostfell Favor' Find Mr. McScroogle at /way 342, -30, -1396. When you talk to him, you are transported to his home AS HIM! You will be visited by 3 ghosts of Frostfell past, present and future. *A Frostfell Favor (repeatable once per year) 'Gifty Gigglegibbers' Speak to Gh'lad Tydingz Gigglegibber in any player city (except Haven) to begin the Gigglegibber's Work quest. Get a Frostfell tree, wreaths, a tapestry or special adorning lighting options as rewards. Players can use the Chronomage to auto-mentor down to receive lower level versions of this quest, and each level range is repeatable up to 10 times per year. * A Gigglegibber's work is never done (by a Gigglegibber). After receiving your tree, speak to G'shugahplum Gigglegibber in any player city excluding Haven (see table below) to begin the Feelin' Gifty quest. He wants you to get into the holiday spirit by helping him pass out presents to people around the city. Complete his task and get some special lighting options for your Frostfell Tree! The Feelin' Gifty quests are non-repeatable and can only be done in one city. However, they all offer the same reward. * eq2 quest:Feelin' Gifty in Freeport! * eq2 quest:Feelin' Gifty in Gorowyn! * eq2 quest:Feelin' Gifty in Kelethin! * eq2 quest:Feelin' Gifty in Neriak! * eq2 quest:Feelin' Gifty in New Halas! * eq2 quest:Feelin' Gifty in Qeynos! 'The Gigglegibber Grump' This storyline deals with the Tale of the Gigglegibber Grump. The quests can be started in eq2 zone:Qeynos Harbor or West West Freeport. #eq2 quest:The Tale of the Gigglegibber Grump (repeatable once per year) ##eq2 quest:Unlocking the Elfin Lord ##*eq2 quest:Gigglegibber Mayor ##*eq2 quest:Gigglegibber Melodies ##*eq2 quest:Making Coins ##*eq2 quest:Subterranean Underwater Vessel ##eq2 quest:Removing the Grump Achievements NEW in 2013 Crafting Special tradeskill stations are only available inside the Frostfell Wonderland Village that are used for holiday crafting. These stations (a Frostfell loom, a Frostfell stove and a Frostfell work bench) cover a wide variety of recipes that utilize every type of crafting profession. Some players may find it easier to ask a friend to help them make certain recipes, but anyone can scribe and make all of the recipes if they prefer. Station Locations In 2013 Frostfell Wonderland Village was revamped, and things moved around: * Frostfell Looms are at near fuel merchant eq2 mob:Giddlenerf Gigglegibber. * Frostfell Stoves & Kegs are at near fuel merchant eq2 mob:Guhtosle Gigglegibber. * Frostfell Workbences are at near fuel merchant eq2 mob:Glargle Gigglegibber. Recipes can be purchased from a gigglegibber merchant near any of the crafting stations as well as one near the closet inside the village. The following components are used throughout various recipes. Permanent Crafting Stations eq2 mob:Ginneldarf Gigglegibber, within eq2 zone:Permafrost Crypt: Decorating Retribution, sells three key recipes: *eq2 item:A Cheery Key recipe (level 90 Artisan) *eq2 item:A Festive Key recipe (level 90 Artisan) *eq2 item:A Merry Key recipe (level 90 Artisan) These are used to acquire permanent house item Frostfell crafting stations! Collections Find purple shinies inside the Frostfell Wonderland Village and the Icy Keep! * eq2 collection:Frost-bitten Toes Presents and Fun Players can receive a present every 18 hours from eq2 mob:Santa Glug during Frostfell in the Frostfell Wonderland Village. His predecessor, Gardy Giftgiver retired in 2008 after some meanie beat him up and broke his snowglobes. Find a list of all known past and present presents at Frostfell Gifts. Glug 2013 gifts: * eq2 item:Scarstone Snowglobe * eq2 item:Lime Green Gumdrop (pet) * eq2 item:Void-Touched Gumdrop (pet) * eq2 item:Daarspire Snowglobe * eq2 item:Majestic Stag Ice Sculpture * eq2 item:Sugarsassin Activator * eq2 item:Big'n Furry Plushie Around the city zones you will find baskets of snowballs that can be interacted with. Click them to receive 20 eq2 item:snowballs at a time, which are stackable up to 200. There is a short cool-down timer between each gather of the snowballs. You can then use the snowballs to throw at mobs or other players, causing them to go through a special animation sequence. You can also find a fruitcake in the eq2 zone:Frostfell Wonderland Village which you can harvest for 20 eq2 item:Sturdy Fruitcakes. The baskets of snowballs inside the Frostfell zone will give you eq2 item:icy snowball (74ad40203e74e0691158f6af78e98466)s. These special snowballs will disappear if you zone but also have a slight knockback effect when thrown at other players. Services Merchants around the Frostfell Wonderland Village sell recipe scrolls as well as Frostfell-oriented appearance and house items, some of which were gifts in previous years. Players can speak to eq2 mob:Giddlenerf Gigglegibber, eq2 mob:Garsleblat Gigglegibber, eq2 mob:Giggawat Gigglegibber and eq2 mob:Guhtosle Gigglegibber to buy these wares. eq2 mob:Gerbi Frostfoot (0a51b8088d0c78621c8cd36ed213f191), who trades equipment and house items for Frozen Tokens of E'ci, can be found at the bottom of the rainbow slide. Equipment can only been seen by players level 20 and higher, and the next tier of equipment is available at the 0s (ie: 40 can see level 42, 70 can see level 72, etc). For a table of items that Gerbi offers see our Frostfell Token Rewards guide. Some new services were added to the Wonderland Village in 2010! They are: *'Banker' - eq2 mob:Glank Gigglegibber at up top near the banker *'Mender' - eq2 mob:Giffle Gigglegibber at near the Icy Keep *'Mailbox' - attached to a sign on a candy cane at , south from the bottom of the rainbow slide New Merchant Items Various Frostfell-themed merchant items can be purchased from eq2 mob:Giddlenerf Gigglegibber, eq2 mob:Garsleblat Gigglegibber, eq2 mob:Giggawat Gigglegibber, and eq2 mob:Guhtosle Gigglegibber (by the Stoves). 2013 Updated for 2013! In addition to the new recipe scrolls, the above merchants have some new items. Many of these items are older quest rewards from quests with limited repeatability. *eq2 item:Blue Glass Bauble * eq2 item:Cap of Frostfell Cheer * eq2 item:Celebrator's Festive Gift-Wrap * eq2 item:Celebrator's Festive Wrap * eq2 item:Festive Gigglegibber Tapestry * eq2 item:Festive Pine Garland * eq2 item:Festive Pine Swag * eq2 item:Frostfell Cloak * eq2 item:Green Glass Bauble * eq2 item:green starry Frostfell elf cap * eq2 item:Red Glass Bauble * eq2 item:The Drafling Snowglobe * eq2 item:The Lavastorm Snowglobe * eq2 item:Vibrant Twinkling Frostfell Lights 2012 These items were added in 2012. * eq2 item:Nektropos Castle Snowglobe - * eq2 item:Norrathian Holiday Candles - ** This item was previously available during the first year of Frostfell (2005), and has finally made a return in 2012. * eq2 item:Village of Shin Snowglobe - eq2 mob:Gerbi Frostfoot has some new items for those with eq2 item:Frozen Token of E'ci to spend. * eq2 item:Frostfell Storm Wings - 300 eq2 item:Frozen Token of E'ci * eq2 item:Hart of Ice - 10 eq2 item:Frozen Token of E'ci * eq2 item:Ice Conglomeration - 10 eq2 item:Frozen Token of E'ci * eq2 item:Ornate Icy Brazier - 4 eq2 item:Frozen Token of E'ci * eq2 item:Vengeful Minstrel's Chimes - 10 eq2 item:Frozen Token of E'ci * eq2 item:Vengeful Minstrel's Harp - 10 eq2 item:Frozen Token of E'ci * eq2 item:Vengeful Minstrel's Drum - 10 eq2 item:Frozen Token of E'ci Retired Features Frostfell Fanatic! On 2013 this quest (originally introduced in 2010) was replaced by the eq2 achievement:Frostfell Fanatic Achievement. Examine the eq2 item:Call to Frostfell Fanatics that you receive in your in-game mail during the holiday to begin this quest. eq2 quest:Frostfell Fanatic! (8807d6138588f1fe6142c396ea683257) Media * Frostfell 2013 Image Gallery is mentioned in the poem, '' 'Twas the Night Before Frostfell'' in SOE Podcast #53 (minicast #6) (or at least, her fruitcake is!)}} ----